


Her hand on mine

by vedinamel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Body, Very Short one shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that special time of the day finally comes, they block everything else and merge into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her hand on mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfUpsideDownHerons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/gifts).



It was their favorite time of the day. She could feel Naminé's body against hers. She could feel her back laying against Naminé's chest, Naminé's left arm around her waist and her warm soft right hand on hers. The time of the day that they chose to dedicate to drawing was their favorite time of the day and each day they couldn't wait for that time to come. Kairi would sit on her bed, grab their drawing book (she told Naminé to just pic the one she liked most, but Naminé insisted that they bought a notebook that they both liked, since they would be using it together), take a pencil and let Naminé take the lead.

Kairi had a whole life before Naminé came along, so Naminé would leave her involvement with kairi's daily affairs to a minimum, she didn't want to be a burden. Drawing Time was the time they could both relax and peacefully enjoy each other's company. Enjoy it without anyone staring. Without any whispers. Kairi didn't mind being "the grown girl with the imaginary friend". She didn't mind resting her head on Naminé's shoulder, even if people would think that she is resting her head on a invisible wall. She didn't mind hugging Naminé, even if all that other people could see was a girl hugging the air. She didn't mind any of that, but Naminé didn't like making Kairi look weird, so she asked her to avoid doing those things.

They came up with Drawing Time as something to look forward to. Something to help them endure a long day without demonstrating affection to one another. They endured because they knew that, at the end of the day, it would all be compensated. Technically, Naminé didn't have to hold herself, but as Kairi would fight the urge to give her a kiss in the middle of the street, so did Naminé. "I would be tempting you and that would just be mean" she told Kairi when her other half asked why she wouldn't hug her or kiss her when no one would be able to see her.

Now they could finally enjoy themselves. Naminé could simply take control of the hand and draw by herself, but she much preferred to hold Kairi's hand on hers. She likes to guide Kairi's hand accros the paper, to intentionally make mistakes so she can erase it and do it again, stretching Drawing Time as much as she can. Kairi just let's Naminé lead her hand, she closes her eyes and concentrate on her lover's sweet perfume ("You smell like flowers...like..." "If you say 'lilies' I'll pinch you"), on the warmth of her body and on the softness of Naminé's hand on hers.


End file.
